fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Bunsenine
| saurian_name = Ridjodado (Rj) /'ridsh•ō•dā•dō/ | systematic_name = Unseptunium (Usu) /'ün•sept•ün•ē•(y)üm/ | group = | period = | family = family ( s) | series = Kirchoffide series | coordinate = 8 | above_element = | left_element = Helmholtzium | right_element = Ramson | particles = 669 | atomic_mass = 502.1715 , 833.8753 yg | atomic_radius = 136 , 1.36 | covalent_radius = 121 pm, 1.21 Å | vander_waals = 206 pm, 2.06 Å | nucleons = 498 (171 }}, 327 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.91 | nuclear_radius = 9.47 | half-life = 116.66 ns | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 171-9-26 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p 9s 9p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 32, 18, 7, 4 | oxistates = −1, +1, +3, +5, +7 (a weakly ) | electronegativity = 2.41 | ion_energy = 987.2 , 10.231 | electron_affinity = 290.0 kJ/mol, 3.006 eV | molar_mass = 502.172 / | molar_volume = 31.331 cm /mol | density = 16.028 }} | atom_density = 1.20 g 1.92 cm | atom_separation = 373 pm, 3.73 Å | speed_sound = 4749 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Dark gray | phase = Solid | melting_point = 579.36 , 1042.86 306.21 , 583.19 | boiling_point = 755.86 K, 1360.56°R 482.71°C, 900.89°F | liquid_range = 176.50 , 317.70 | liquid_ratio = 1.30 | triple_point = 579.35 K, 1042.82°R 306.20°C, 583.15°F @ 6.1244 , 45.937 | critical_point = 1166.66 K, 2099.99°R 893.51°C, 1640.32°F @ 26.3621 , 260.175 | heat_fusion = 19.037 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 60.528 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.03775 /(g• ), 0.06795 J/(g• ) 18.957 /(mol• ), 34.122 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 1.42 Absolute: 4.76 | atom_abund = 7.43 |below_element =Austrine }} Bunsenine is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Bs and 171. Bunsenine was named in honor of (1811–1899), a pioneer in who studied the of heated substances. This element is known in the scientific literature as unseptunium (Usu), - , or simply element 171. Bunsenine is the heaviest and is the fifth member of the kirchoffide series, placing this element at 8p coordinate on the periodic table. Atomic properties Bunsenine's atom is comprised of 669 s, including 498 s that make up the nucleus whose is 1.91. This corresponds that there are nearly twice as many neutrons as protons. Heavier elements tend to have more neutrons relative to protons because of the increasing nuclear charge due to positively charged protons. Surrounding the nucleus, there are 171 electrons in nine shells, but electrons are adding into the eighth shell. One of the orbitals in the eighth shell, 8p, needs one more electron to complete the orbital even though the first electron was added roughly 50 elements ago at lavoisium. However, the 8p orbital was split into 8p and 8p , the former split orbital was completed 44 elements ago at planckium, while the first electron was added to 8p just two elements ago at joulium. All nuclides of bunsenine are fissile . Bs has a critical mass of just 1.71 kg, which would make it convenient for weapons use if the half-life of all known isotopes and metastable nuclear isomers were not too short to make this infeasible. Although impractical, a nuclear reactor fueled by bunsenine is called a bunsenine burner. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , bunsenine has no s. The longest-lived is Bs with an extremely brief (t½) of 116⅔ nanoseconds. It undergoes , splitting into three lighter nuclei plus neutrons like the example. : Bs → + + + 81 n Bunsenine has many s that are considerably longer lived than any isotope. One example of Bs, which is the longest-lived meta state (t½ = 467 milliseconds). The isomer lasts 4000 times longer than the longest-lived ground state isotope Bs. Chemical properties and compounds Since bunsenine is a halogen, its chemical properties is assumed to be similar to other members. However, relativistic effects would make bunsenine quite unreactive. Like other halogens, it exhibits odd-number oxidation states, from −1 to +7. +3 ( ) is the most common state used in compounds as well as the most common state found in s. Bunsenine has an of 2.41, placing it in the middle of the interval between astatine (2.20) and (2.66) in values. The first value is also placed in the interval between these two elements, though lot closer to iodine. As a result, bunsenine is more reactive than astatine and but less reactive than iodine and lighter halogens. Bs O is a dark reddish brown crystals, while BsN is a pinkish purple powder. Bs S is a light orange crystals, while BsP is a yellow powder. Bunsenine can bond with other halogen to form bunsenine halides, such as BsF , BsCl , BsBr , and BsI . But when bonded with and tennessine, it forms halogen bunsenides: AtBs and TsBs, respectively, since bunsenine is more electronegative than astatine and tennessine. Bunsenine can also bond to to form hydrogen bunsenide (HBs) and forms hydrobunsenic acid when dissolved in water. Bunsenine can form s, called organobunsenine compounds, whose properties are similar to organic compounds of lighter halogens. For example, bunsenine can form s like dibutylbunsenine oxide (BuC H O), as well as sugars like bunsenine s. Physical properties At ordinary conditions, bunsenine is a dark gray metallic halogen. It is a good conductor of heat but electrical conduction is like a semiconductor. Bunsenine is the densest halogen at 16 g/cm , twice as dense as . The molar volume is 31.3 cm /mol, similar to , a halogen three rows (two elements) above bunsenine. In ordinary conditions, atoms arrange to form orthorhombic crystals with average atomic separation of 373 pm. It is , meaning it can create its own magnetic field in the presence of externally applied field. Like other halogens, its liquid range is narrow, between 583°F and 901°F, a bit wider than liquid range of water but with liquid ratio slightly less than water. With increase in temperature, it first becomes a liquid and then a gas. It requires 19 kJ of energy to turn from solid to liquid and requires 60½ kJ of energy to turn from liquid to gas. It takes 68 mJ of energy to heat one gram of bunsenine by 1°F. Occurrence It is almost certain that bunsenine doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars, then bunsenine must be produced in stars, and then thrown out into space by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. In the universe, only advanced technological civilizations can produce this element, but barely because it requires so much energy to produce this element, thus it is so unstable. On the 172-element , bunsenine is the rarest element in the universe at an estimated abundance of 1.42 by mass, which amounts to 4.76 kilograms. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of bunsenine, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would immediately undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Bs. : + + + 91 n → Bs : + + 67 n → Bs Category:Kirchoffides